


News Flash for 10 October 2014

by Rob Kelk (The_Fenspace_Collective), The_Fenspace_Collective



Category: Fenspace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fenspace_Collective/pseuds/Rob%20Kelk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fenspace_Collective/pseuds/The_Fenspace_Collective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quite a few people saw part of this coming, but <i>nobody</i> saw the other bit coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	News Flash for 10 October 2014

**Stellvia Corporation Declares Independence, Gains An Heir**

_Maico Tange, freelancing for the **Daily Illuminator**_   
_October 10, 2014_

In a move that surprised almost nobody who actually knows the higher-ups in Stellvia Corporation, the company's president and owner Noah Scott declared independence from Australia at 9:00 UTC today. When asked about the reason for this move, Mr. Scott said that he was taking this momentous action in order to present his unborn daughter with the most freedom that he could possibly give her. Less than an hour after Mr. Scott's declaration, Mrs. Leda Scott gave birth to a healthy baby girl, who the happy parents have named "Helen Yoriko". A.C. Peters reports that both the mother and the daughter are healthy.

While everyone has congratulated the happy family on the safe arrival of their newest member, reactions to Stellvia's declaration of independence from other leading figures was mixed. Constance Walker, Australia's Diplomatic Counsel to Fenspace, went on record saying, "While we are sad to see Stellvia Corporation leave the protection of the Australian government, we cannot fault their desire to live unencumbered by another nation's rules. Australia went through a similar process at the start of the last century, after all - we can't begrudge them the same chance that we took then." When told of the declaration of independence, The Jason's only comment was "What took them so long?" GlaDOS of the Soviet Air Force offered to send the new company a celebratory cake, but was overruled by General Mal Fnord, who echoed The Jason's comment.

Today's leader of Grover's Corners was also asked to comment; while Mr. Imre's statement is unprintable in this publication, it was on the whole in approval of Stellvian independence.

However, Chris Marsden's opinion of StellviaCorp's move was one of disapproval. "They're leaving themselves open to Boskonian takeover, kaboomite or no kaboomite. And the people in Washington aren't going to be happy that Scott's cut their ties to Earth - that's going to make it difficult for them to do business with the United States." While not speaking as strongly as Mr. Marsden, Artemis Foundation's administrator Sullivan Dwyer agreed with the second of his concerns, commenting that his superior's actions were likely to make cooperation between Artemis and NASA difficult in the future.

Captain Dodge of the USS Stingray also expressed misgivings about StellviaCorp's declaration. "They're a good shore leave port, but I don't think COMSUBLANT is going to let us dock there for a while - at least, not until they sign a treaty with the U S of A. That's not going to be good for morale on my boat."

At least three groups aboard Central Station welcome Stellvia Corporation's move, expecting that Mr. Scott will be too busy running his new nation-state to try to run the L5 cluster. Two other Central Station groups expressed dismay at the declaration, expecting Mr. Scott to become even more active in local politics than he has been so far.

The definitive word on the declaration will, as always, come from the Dandelions, once they've determined which filk about the event is the most popular.

-30-

* * *

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Black Rider" (blackrider@roughriders.fen)  
Subj: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1007UTC

Wow. I was wondering when it was going to happen. My congrats to Noah and the Stelvians - they're gonna need it because Noah just bought himself a whole new mountain of red tape to deal with. I should know because poor Gina works night and day to keep the majority of it off my desk, and we've more-or-less been an independent faction from the get-go.

And also, Gina, myself, and the others here at 36 Atalante would like to extend a much more heartfelt congratulations to Noah and Leda for the newest addition to their family, and welcome Helen Noriko Scott to the wide, wide world. Kiddo, you're lucky - you've just been born into a very special time where things change in the most incredible ways every day. You're gonna have an awesome life, I just know it. (^_^)

So, as soon as you can get back to us, Noah, we'd like to drop by to help you guys celebrate. Hope to see you soon!

-Benjamin  
CinC Roughriders of 36 Atalante  
On time, on target - guaranteed or your money back. ;)

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Sailor Stellvia" (mamabear@stellvia.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1009UTC

I saw it coming, but I am the Vice-President.

All Stellvian paperwork, unless it's personal or eyes-only, should be sent directly to Takami (totalinsecurity@stellvia.fen) for now - she's looking at it anyway. Safety and I are busy running the day-to-day operations that Noah usually handles, while he's busy going goo-goo-gaa-gaa over Helen, telling Leda she still looks lovely, keeping Mr. Dwyer happy, and working with our Washington lawyer on getting US recognition of our sovereignty, in that order of priority. Complaints about the declaration are being forwarded to Kohran.

The independence party will be held at Meg's tomorrow, starting at noon UTC. (It's a Saturday, so stay as long as you want. Anyone still here Sunday morning is invited to the christening.) Noah has promised to make an appearance - Leda hasn't, but I think Miyuri, Yuu, Yomiko, Greenpeace, and I can persuade her to bring Helen to the party for a few minutes.

(Noah just poked his head in - he said "tell Jeph 'thanks, but tomorrow's party's got an open bar on my tab', tell Mal 'you and Sora had better make the party', and tell Vulpine 'we need that anamatronic crib mobile now, please'," then he took off. Since you're all SMOF, please consider yourselves told.)

Since more than a few people have asked: StelOil and Stellvia Trading will continue operations as normal. StelOil will be offering a discount of $0.10 per litre of all types of fuel between 10:00 and 11:00 tomorrow, in celebration of Helen's birth. It's Helen's birthday, but you get the present! (Yuu told me to say that. Sorry.) Yes, Ben, that includes the 5000 litre delivery of JP-7 that should be arriving at your main base tomorrow morning.

  
\- Yayoi Fujisawa, speaking for Stellvia (and dreading every minute of it - I'm not a diplomat!)

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Blue Rider" (bluerider@roughrider.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1013UTC

You poor thing!

Yayoi, if you need an assist, then I'll be more than happy to part with a triplet or two to help out with the transition for a week or two.... Better make that just one triplet. Oliver just chased a squirrel into the batch of Quick-Clone strain that I was going to use to replace bodies lost during O:GJ. (-.-;)

More on what develops later - we'll be lucky if we don't have a population explosion!

-Jess  
Mistress of Middle Management  
Roughriders of 36 Atalante

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (recipients redacted)  
From: "Press Office of the Central Committee" (cencom.press@sovietairforce.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1102UTC

\---FOR IMMEDIATE RELEASE---

The Central Committee of the Soviet Air Force (Exiled) welcomes the Stellvia Corporation to the free assembly of peoples as an independent entity, no longer beholden to terrestrial interests. With the corporation's declaration of independence, we are now one step closer to the glorious cyberpunk future promised us in the 1980s.

We also note that, due to the ties binding the Soviets and Stellvia, they will be last against the wall when the Revolution comes.

(cencomseal.img)  
The Central Committee of the Soviet Air Force (Exiled)  
(signatures.img)

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Jeph Antilles" (lordandmaster@jmc.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1153UTC

Let Noah know that I'll stockpile it onto the running tab of drinks I owe him, for the next time he manages to make it out my way.

We should be there with some time to spare for the party, too. We'll also bring the latest courier package.

* * *

To: Noah.Scott@Stellvia.fen  
From: "Cathy and Cortana" (Cathy@stargazer.shipmail.fen)  
Forwarded-by: relay-1921@hedwig.belt.fen  
Subject: Congratulation  
Date: 2014.10.10-1220

Hello,

Cortana and me would like to congratulate the new father and mother. We are glad to hear that your new daughter and her mother are well and hope that all you three will have a lot joy and happiness in the near future.

Cathy

P.S.: We hope that your daughter will like the small toy we sent with FedEx a just before.  
P.P.S.: I already can hear some of the Danes hissing about your decision. *laugh*

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Blackstone" (blackstone@banzai-institute.com)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1307

Yayoi,

The local Blazers should already be there to help set up for the party. Auntie Evil should be sending y'all the addenda for the lease on the Institute facilities; it's all a formality, I know, but it's best to get it done and dated, so we don't get pinched later on. You know, when the Powers That (Unfortunately) Be start barking about our access to "foreign soil." Nothing surprising, but y'all give it a once-over and let her know if there's any changes that need to be made.

We're a little busy right now, so we'll be a bit late. Junior Fabulous and the PS238 Brass can keep you folks entertained (you should remember Junior and his folks; they were the horn section during the wedding reception). I promise that the bus should touchdown no later than 1400 UTC, and we'll be rocking the joint by 1445. We'd be there sooner, but there's things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things, and an elephant.

Mazel tov,

Blackstone  
BBI #14  
Banzai Institute for Biomedical Research and Strategic Information

P.S.: If Tonka has put up a sign in the Institute window that reads "Please Ignore This Institute; We Are Not Spies!", you have my permission to pelt him with ping pong balls.

* * *

To: "Blackstone" (blackstone@banzai-institute.com)  
From: "Takami" (total-insecurity@stellvia.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1314

> P.S.: If Tonka has put up a sign in the Institute window that reads "Please Ignore This Institute; We Are Not Spies!", you have my permission to pelt him with ping pong balls.

Not our style, sir. Mr. Hansen and Ms. Li did put a 50x scale model of a musca domestica on the outside of the same window, though. (I told them that that was the wrong sort of "bug", to which Mr. Hansen replied that was the whole point. I'm still trying to figure that out. He can't have just been making a joke... can he?)

  
Takami Sakuragi  
Stellvia sysadmin and Hacker Underspace member-at-large

* * *

To: "Takami" (total-insecurity@stellvia.fen)  
From: "Blackstone" (blackstone@banzai-institute.org)  
Subj: "Help me! Help meeeeeee...!" (was Re: Did anyone see that coming?)  
Date: 2014.10.10-1427UTC

Very nice. And my compliments to all parties involved; I understand that the "bug" is anatomically correct. J. has asked me to pass on, and I quote, "Three points for you. Get ten, and you get a free sandwich."

Blackstone  
BBI #14

* * *

To: Noah.Scott@Stellvia.fen; Leda.Swansen@Stellvia.fen  
From:Z.Fox@VFPW.co.fen  
Subject: Prezzies  
Date: 2014.10.11-1316UTC

Howdy. I'm a little pressed for time with the new season of Naze Nani Fenspace and a couple of commissions, but that still doesn't prevent me from sending this along:

*Shipping tracking tag 2397AST345 -- Planet Express*  
For the parents:  
Scrapbook material, including a pristine hardcopy of the Kandor Planet-Bugle for October 11, 2014  
Gift Certificate to the Cafe Lankhmar and Reservations for Room 451 at the Hotel Bradbury

To Helen: a handbasket ;)  
Contains hardtech and guaranteed wave-free baby toys, including a couple licensed NNF Plushies

For the station: a coupon for a security telepresence rig.

  
Good luck and congratulations!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
= Manually edited signature block? =  
\- Whoa. -  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Sailor Stellvia" (mamabear@stellvia.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1320UTC

As some of you may have noticed, we're finally using the stellvia.fen domain that we've owned since 2010. All of the stellvia.lib addresses and URLs still work, but we thought it would be a good idea to join Fenspace in the virtual world when we declared independence in the physical world. Both "mamabear@stellvia.fen" and "mamabear@stellvia.lib" will get mail to me.

I've been authorized to confirm the existence of these email addresses - please update your address books and killfiles accordingly.

  * Noah: Noah.Scott@stellvia.fen, president@stellvia.fen, bigcheese@stellvia.fen, big-cheese@stellvia.fen
  * Safety: Safety@stellvia.fen (or send her mail at one of Noah's addresses - she reads his mail unless it's marked "Personal")
  * Leda: Leda.Swansen@stellvia.fen, Leda.Scott@stellvia.fen, bigbrain@stellvia.fen, big-brain@stellvia.fen
  * Me: Yayoi.Fujisawa@stellvia.fen, vicepresident@stellvia.fen, vice-president@stellvia.fen, mamabear@stellvia.fen, mama-bear@stellvia.fen, sailorstellvia@stellvia.fen, sailor-stellvia@stellvia.fen, mamabear@all-stations.stellvia.fen, mama-bear@all-stations.stellvia.fen
  * Jake: Jake.Hansen@stellvia.fen, righthandman@stellvia.fen, right-hand-man@stellvia.fen
  * Patty: Patty.O'Neill@stellvia.fen, Patty.ONeill@stellvia.fen, odyssey-chief@stellvia.fen, odysseychief@stellvia.fen, administrator@odyssey.stellvia.fen
  * Micheline: Micheline.Rouleau@stellvia.fen, Micheline.Rouleau@wonderland.stellvia.fen, management@wonderland.stellvia.fen
  * Kohran: Kohran.Li@stellvia.fen, Kohran.Ri@stellvia.fen, Li.Kohran@stellvia.fen, Ri.Kohran@stellvia.fen, pyrotechie@stellvia.fen, pyro-techie@stellvia.fen
  * Sergy: Sergy.Gudanov@stellvia.fen, Sergy.Gudanov@wonderland.stellvia.fen, whatsup@wonderland.stellvia.fen, whats-up@wonderland.stellvia.fen
  * Rhiannon: Rhiannon.MacKenzie@stellvia.fen, hellonurse@stellvia.fen, hello-nurse@stellvia.fen
  * Miyuri: Miyuri.Akisato@stellvia.fen, stargazer@stellvia.fen, star-gazer@stellvia.fen
  * Takami: Takami.Sakuragi@stellvia.fen, webmaster@stellvia.fen, postmaster@stellvia.fen, webmaster@hotel-stellvia.fen, postmaster@hotel-stellvia.fen, webmaster@odyssey.stellvia.fen, postmaster@odyssey.stellvia.fen, webmaster@wonderland.stellvia.fen, postmaster@wonderland.stellvia.fen, totalinsecurity@stellvia.fen, total-insecurity@stellvia.fen
  * Kagome: Kagome.Mishima@stellvia.fen, security@stellvia.fen
  * Yomiko: Yomiko.Readman@stellvia.fen, thepaper@stellvia.fen, the-paper@stellvia.fen
  * Yuu: Yuu.Inagawa@stellvia.fen, artdepartment@stellvia.fen, art-department@stellvia.fen, karamitei@stellvia.fen, brother2@stellvia.fen,brother-2@stellvia.fen, catorfish@stellvia.fen, cat-or-fish@stellvia.fen
  * Kelly: Kelly.Harrison@stellvia.fen, Kelly.Harrison@hotel-stellvia.fen, management@hotel-stellvia.fen, duck-season@stellvia.fen, rabbit-season@stellvia.fen, tourist-season@stellvia.fen



  
We've also reserved "Sora.Hasegawa@stellvia.fen" and "Natsuko.Aki@stellvia.fen" as forwarding addresses, but these aren't set up so don't send anything to them yet.

-Yayoi, still speaking for Stellvia (until Noah comes up for air)

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Luna Schroeck" (little.moon@ourtown.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-1531UTC

\--- Following text is voice transcription courtesy of Mr. Mayor, Grover's Corners ---

Um, hi. Daddy said that 'cause I'm the littlest one on our ship I get to say hi! an' welcome to space to Helen an' co... con...

\--- prompting redacted ---

con... grat... you... layshuns (see? I toldja I could say it) to Mr. and Mrs. Scott for having Helen. An' if Helen wants ta come over an' play we gots a really big yard and we can chase the chickens and climb the trees an'... I *know* she's jus' a baby now, Mr. Mayor, but she's not gonna be a baby *always* an' I wan' to be her friend when she's old enough so why can't I invite her now?

Okay, 'kay, 'kay. Daddy says we're sendin' a gift over -- an' he won' tell me what it is, he's a big meanie, on 'count that he says I'll tell Helen an' spoil it, but that's silly 'cause she's a baby and she won't unnerstan' what I'm sayin'.

Oh, an' take the dirty words outta what Uncle 'Tila said, and what's left comes from all of us, too!

So, like, okay, this is Luna Schroeck signing off, over an' out!

\--- Transcription ends ---

* * *

To: Noah.Scott@Stellvia.fen; Leda.Swansen@Stellvia.fen  
From: joshua.perlmutter@sagerutty.com  
Subject: Secure Document Transmission  
Date: 2014.10.12-1642UTC

Mr. Scott, Ms. Swansen, I have been contracted by a client who wishes to remain anonymous to convey to you the following documents. These contracts establish a trust fund in the name of Helen Yoriko Scott, to be administered by yourselves under the First Bank of Fenspace, in the initial amount of one hundred thousand Australian dollars, to be utilized for her care and education. Any unused balance will revert to Helen Yoriko Scott's control upon her eighteenth birthday, or a legal declaration of her status as an Emancipated Minor if that should occur sooner. Please review the attached documents and, if you consent to assume control of the fund, transmit your digital signature via secure transmission or in person at any First Bank of Fenspace office.

I remain yr obd't svt;

Joshua Perlmutter, Junior Partner, Sage Rutty Investments Ltd.  
joshua.perlmutter@sagerutty.com  
585-555-2368

Attachments:  
<<TrustEstablishment.sdf>>  
<<AccountSummary.sdf>>  
<<ControlDocument.sdf>>  
<<EncryptionKey.sdf>>

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted), "Green Leader" (cal.calrissian@new-yavin.republic.fen), "Cathy and Cortana" (Cathy@stargazer.shipmail.fen), "Capt. Garret" (Raymond.Garret@ciara.shipmail.fen)  
From: "Noah Scott" (big-cheese@stellvia.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-2055UTC

Thank you all for the gifts and the well-wishes. I'll send you personal thanks later, when I have more than a minute.

Cal, Leda loves the stuffed bantha - she might not let Helen play with it. Cathy and Cortana, where did you find a "plushie" MADOX? I want one for myself!

Captains Antilles and Garret, thank you for thinking of the grown-ups with your gifts. I don't know when we'll have a chance to drink them, but they're greatly appreciated.

Did Yayoi mention that there's an independence party tomorrow? Yes, I see she did. I hope to see you all there, if only for a moment.

  
Noah Scott, of station Stellvia

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Regina Langley" (redrider@roughriders.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-2119UTC

Noah,

First of all, my congratulations to you and Leda - I gotta say, I'm envious of you two!

Second, we'll be there at your party and with gifts in hand for everyone. In fact, Mrs. Jones just put the finishing touches on something special for Helen - you guys will love it!

Next, the Midnight has shown an unusual interest in the birth announcement and has made noises indicating that she wants to see! No worries, you don't have to bring Helen to a hangar or anything like that. Midnight will be happy enough with a live feed off my optics if that's fine by you.

Finally, recent events on our end. Looks like there is no emergency here on our end, so anyone who was holding their breath expecting an inundation of squirrels can relax now. Instead, we have four new additions. I won't take up space here - this belongs to Noah, Leda, and little Helen.  :) If anyone is curious, they need only email myself, Ben or Jess.

That's all for now. Can't wait to see everyone! (^_^)

\- Regina Langley  
The Lady of 36 Atalante  
 _"Meddle not in the affairs of dragons..."_

* * *

To: "SMOF Net" (Recipients redacted)  
From: "Sailor Stellvia" (mamabear@stellvia.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-2122UTC

Noah's busy - Rashid's faxed him some paperwork that has to do with an emergency motion in a Washington court (something about not letting some bureaucrats put Stellvia on the CIA's Watch List), so he's busy reading and signing that and I'm still answering the inbox. He isn't ignoring anyone. In fact, I heard him say an hour ago that he wishes he had the time to ignore anyone; that would mean he has time for something other than the fallout of the declaration.

I'm just glad we let Consul Walker know about this a day ahead of time, so we aren't butting heads with the Oz government as well.

Gina, we have no problem with Midnight wanting to see. That's one reason why we're having the party in Meg's - the room with the really big window. As for the live feed, they're your optics; we have no business telling you what to do or not do with your own body as long as it doesn't hurt anyone, and this doesn't hurt anyone.

What were you doing with squirrels, anyway? (Jake tells me they aren't any good as food, and Kagome tells me they don't make for good pets.)

Yayoi, (still) speaking for StellviaCorp

* * *

To: "Sailor Stellvia" (mamabear@stellvia.fen)  
From: "Regina Langley" (redrider@roughriders.fen)  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-2123UTC

... Stupid 'Dane bureaucrats... Say the word, Yayoi, and it will be untraceable, yet ostentatious as hell. (Even though I know you won't, I just feel better saying it.)

As for the squirrels... it's kinda silly. Ben insisted on importing some native fauna to make the network of biodomes here more authentic... and I gotta admit, having some woodland creatures here does the trick. And Oliver loves it because he likes chasing the squirrels. Normally, the airlocks don't open for them, except Oliver hacked them so he could herd a squirrel through the passage ways and keep the chase going. Only he got too excited and opened the door going right into Jess's workshop. Ollie's been scolded and grounded from using the networks for a week. Hopefully that will teach him from abusing the privilege.

Now I got to look forward to teach the new girls why it's not a good idea to run around naked. Nothing against Heinleinians, but we got work to do here and there's already too many distractions!

\- Regina Langley  
The Lady of 36 Atalante  
 _"Meddle not in the affairs of dragons..."_

* * *

To: "Noah Scott" (big-cheese@stellvia.fen)  
From: "Cathy and Cortana" (Cathy@stargazer.shipmail.fen)  
Forwarded-by: relay-1921@hedwig.belt.fen  
Subj: Re: Did anyone see that coming?  
Date: 2014.10.10-2125UTC

Noah Scott wrote:

>Thank you all for the gifts and the well-wishes. I'll send you personal thanks later, when I have more than a minute.

> Cal, Leda loves the stuffed bantha - she might not let Helen play with it. Cathy and Cortana, where did you find a "plushie" MADOX? I want one for myself!

*grin*

Lets just say catgirls are the secret specialists when you are looking for cuddling plushie toys and gifts of all kinds. Maybe if dad is nice, Helen will share her toy with him. ;)

> Did Yayoi mention that there's an independence party tomorrow? Yes, I see she did. I hope to see you all there, if only for a moment.

We are currently in orbit around Mars, so its no problem to come to Stellvia tomorrow... thank you for the invitation.


End file.
